Un Regalo Inesperado
by Katnisskuruta089
Summary: Habían pasado algunos meses desde que no veía a su querido amigo Gon, sin embargo Alluka le tendra preparada una sorpresa de cumpleaños que le levantara el animo.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

**Nota de la autora: **Este es un regalo de Cumpleaños para Gingana! Feliz cumpleaños! espero que lo disfrutes, Saludos!

* * *

**Un Regalo Inesperado**

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que no veía a su querido amigo Gon. Al principio no se había sentido tan afligido, ya que se escribían constantemente y mantenían el contacto. Pero poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta que no era lo mismo.

Extrañaba estar con él, reírse con él, tener aventuras juntos, molestarlo, incordiarlo, ayudarlo y consolarlo. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, que ahora le parecía extraño no estar a su lado. Claro que nunca le mencionó cuanto lo extrañaba en sus charlas por teléfono, sabía que era mejor para los dos o se sentirían nostálgicos.

Además le había prometido a Alluka que viajarían por el mundo y Gon estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido con su padre.

-Onii-chan ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Alluka. Killua la había llevado al cine a ver una película y de ahí habían salido a comprar un helado.

-Si- dijo Killua acariciando la cabeza de Alluka y le sonrió. Sin embargo, sabía que no era verdad. Sabía cuánto extrañaba a su amigo, aunque Killua no lo admitiera.

Pasaron algunos días desde que Gon no contestaba sus llamadas, y cada día intentaba con más ímpetu que le respondiera, pero no lo hizo. Empezó a preocuparse, ¿y si algo malo le hubiera pasado? ¿Estaría vivo, herido o muerto? En ese caso, ¿Qué pasó con su padre? ¿Lo habría abandonado a su suerte para que muriera sólo? ¡No! No podía ser cierto, tenía que haber una razón más lógica. Tal vez su celular se descompuso o no tenía señal.

Tal vez... Tal vez... Y muchos más tal vez se amontonaban en su cabeza.

-Killua- la voz de su hermana lo distrajo de sus pensamientos - no pongas esa cara- le regañó- es tu cumpleaños, deberías estar feliz. Sé que extrañas a Gon y estás preocupado por él, pero estoy segura de que está bien. Así que vamos, iremos a comer algo al restaurante antes de ir al parque de diversiones.

Killua no tuvo tiempo de protestar, su hermana ya había tomado su mano y lo dirigía a la salida del hotel. Una vez que Alluka encontró un buen restaurante, entraron y desayunaron. Y aunque su hermana había pedido un pedazo de pastel para su hermano, este apenas si lo tocó.

A decir verdad, no estaba de humor para celebrar. Intentaba seguirle la conversación a Alluka y Nanika pero pronto sus pensamientos regresaban a Gon.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Por qué no ha llamado? ¿Acaso dijo algo que ofendió a Gon en su última conversación? No sabía que pensar, tenía ganas de salir del restaurante y correr en busca de su amigo, pero aunque lo hiciera no sabría donde comenzar.

A pesar de su actitud apática y desinteresada por su cumpleaños, Alluka y Nanika siguieron actuando como siempre, intentando animarlo y dándole palabras de aliento.

Siguió a su hermana hasta el parque de diversiones y se subieron a unas cuentas atracciones. Y eso le ayudo aunque sea por unos minutos olvidarse de Gon.

Cuando estaban tomando una bebida en la fuente de sodas, volvió a pensar en Gon. Y poco después vio unos negros pelo puntiagudos, tal vez Alluka tenía razón y se estaba obsesionado con él, ahora lo estaba viendo ahí. Aunque no era posible ¿o sí?

¡Si! ¡Si era Gon! Se talló los ojos, pensando que sus ojos le estaban tomando el pelo, pero no ahí estaba con su sonrisa radiante y su mano agitando el aire.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Killua!- le gritó y cuando por fin llegó hasta Killua lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Gon, ¿Pero cómo...? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Fue mi idea- dijo Alluka muy emocionada.

-¿tu idea?

-Si- asintió - Nanika no es la única capaz de cumplir deseos- dijo mientas le guiñaba un ojo.

Ese día fue uno de los mejores de su vida, y gracias a un regalo inesperado, ahora estaba con las dos personas más preciadas para él.


End file.
